


Speaking with your Mouth Full

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Under-negotiated Kink, ahhhhhhhhhh, discussion of safe sex, i dont know what to tag this, safe sex, there is eventually an orgasm, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: Then he felt Steve tense, his fingers tightening in his hair before he pushed Tony down, setting his own pace, and Tony moaned weakly, his fingers twitching uselessly behind his back, wanting to touch, to grab, wanting some semblance of control but loving that he didn’t have any.Commission piece; includes discussion of safe sex, awkward situations, sexual situations, and dom/sub tones. Please read with caution.





	Speaking with your Mouth Full

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I mentioned maybe writing as a joke and then got $30 from two people to write! If you would like details on how to get a fic from me for money, please visit my tumblr (ifdragonscouldtalk.tumblr.com) as I legally cannot discuss it with you on ao3. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend pepin_the_short for proofreading this and encouraging me to finish it.

Tony gasped as he was slammed against the wall, shuddering at the dark look in Steve’s eyes. He knew he had been flirting with danger, knew it might upset Steve and they’d probably need to have a conversation, but he didn’t expect this.

“Did you even _notice_ the way they were looking at you?” Steve growled, and Tony felt something tremble down his spine.

“Of course I noticed, Steve, I always notice, but people look at me all the time-”

“Yeah, but you don’t _flirt_ with them all the time.”

“I don’t anymore,” he shot back, the breath rushing out of him as Steve captured his wrists and pinned them above his head, grip firm but not painful. _Oh_.

“Well you did with them,” Steve breathed against his lips, eyes burning, and Tony couldn’t help leaning towards him to try and capture them. Steve didn’t let him. “With me standing right there. Let them say all those vulgar things to you-”

“We got the information we needed, didn’t we?” Tony interrupted, because he just couldn’t help pushing, and Steve growled as he tightened his grip on his wrists and shoved his thigh between his legs, letting him whimper and rut weakly with the steadily growing hardness hidden in his slacks.

“Information,” Steve spat, but his eyes were playful. “I bet you would’ve let them do all those things they were saying just for _information_ , huh? Would’ve let their filthy hands run all over you, take you apart? You would’ve liked it, _wouldn’t you_?”

“No!”

“No?”

“Of course I wouldn’t let them touch me. _You_ wouldn’t let them touch me!”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m yours,” Tony breathed against Steve’s jaw, peering up to see his eyes sparkle and feeling the shudder run through him. He had been with men and women like this before, possessive and demanding and commanding, knew just how to push Steve’s buttons. They had been experimenting with Steve’s more dominant side, just small things here and there, testing the waters, but it seemed Steve wanted to take it to the next level. And Tony was _so_ on board with that. He licked his lips, grinding down against Steve’s thigh with a breathy gasp that was all act but never failed to drive his partners wild, and Steve panted against his jaw, pressing wet hot kisses there.

“Damn straight,” Steve growled back, easing off Tony’s tie and yanking his hands down to wrap it tightly around his wrists, knotting them carefully behind his back. Tony blushed, his breath hitching in his throat, excitement burning through him like a drug. Steve teased him, all tongue and fire, clever fingers popping Tony’s buttons easily and brushing his dress shirt off his shoulders, crumpling it irreparably around his bound wrists. Steve eased down his body, searing kisses making Tony gasp and press back against the wall, staring down as Steve knelt in front of him, fully clothed where he was fully disheveled, all devilish smiles and sparkling eyes.

“Damn Steve, _fuck_ ,” he whimpered as Steve deliberately freed him from his slacks and boxers, his chest heaving, heat rising up his chest and settling deep in his pelvis.

“No talking,” Steve growled, pressing kisses full of teeth to his pelvis and thighs, the slight scratch of his close shave against Tony’s shaft making him gasp and shudder and nearly fall to his knees, legs weak. It was too much and not enough all at once, just an edge of pain and pleasure that he wanted to chase with all he had, a rush that he would be searching for the next hit of for the rest of his life, if Steve let him. “You’ve done enough talking today, Stark. No, there’s only one thing those lips are useful for.” Steve rose in one graceful motion, and Tony’s breath caught in his chest, curls falling loose from their product against his forehead as he sweated and trembled with pleasure, staring up at Steve through his lashes.

The power play wasn’t lost on him, standing there mostly naked while Steve looked completely composed, still in his ridiculously tight shirt and khakis, and he couldn’t say it did nothing for him either. He was all for it, could see exactly where this was going and willingly sank to his knees in front of Steve, like he was worshipping at an altar of every sin he had ever committed and loving it. Steve smirked down at him, eyes dark, slowly undoing his belt, and Tony could hear the whisper of the buckle across leather, but he only had eyes for Steve’s face.

“I bet you’d sink down like that for anyone, wouldn’t you?”

“No!”

“Ah ah, what did I say about talking? It’s my turn now, Stark.” Tony frowned up at him, and Steve faltered, backing off a bit. “Well, in any case, you look pretty down there. Like you were made to be at my feet.” Tony heaved in a breath, something buzzing under his skin like electricity, knowing his cheeks were turning pink at the praise. “Yeah, fucking gorgeous like that, babe. Ready to be used by me.”

Tony’s eyes flicked down as Steve undid his zipper and pulled himself out, tongue sneaking out to wet his bottom lip before he looked back up to drink in Steve’s delicious smirk, the flush high on his cheeks, hair falling loose over his forehead and sticking to the sweat there. “Put those lips to good use,” Steve breathed, almost meanly, almost reverently, rubbing the head along Tony’s lips as he gripped his curls just enough to be felt, pulling just enough to make the sensation zing down his spine as he opened his mouth wide in invitation, letting Steve guide him forward. He focused on relaxing, breathing in Steve’s scent deeply, a weak moan escaping him. “Made to suck cock,” Steve groaned in response as the sound vibrated up his member, his eyelids fluttering. “Bet you fucking love it, you slut.” Tony’s breath caught, somewhere between hurt, humiliation, and pure unadulterated lust, staring up through his lashes at Steve’s pleasure as he was pushed further down the super-soldier’s shaft, fighting with his gag reflex and rubbing the flat of his tongue along the vein. He could already feel saliva pooling under his tongue, wetting his lips, and he could never say he didn’t enjoy this, being here, giving pleasure to his partner, could never say he didn’t get something out of it.

He pulled back slightly, seeing if Steve would resist it, but while Steve kept his grip on his hair he let him move, allowing him to set his own pace, slowly taking in as much of him as he could, mourning the fact he couldn’t use his hands to pleasure Steve in other ways. He hollowed his cheeks, gratified in the unstoppable groan it punched out of Steve’s chest and the way he leaned over to rest his forehead against the wall. He felt surrounded and closed in, on his knees with the wall at his back and Steve at his front, completely at his mercy, and it made a shudder run through him, his prick twitching where it rested against his thigh.

Then he felt Steve tense, his fingers tightening in his hair before he pushed Tony down, setting his own pace, and Tony moaned weakly, his fingers twitching uselessly behind his back, wanting to touch, to grab, wanting some semblance of control but loving that he didn’t have any.

And then he was choking, gagging and trying to keep bile where it was supposed to live, eyes widening and tears gathering in shock. He could taste the filthy water in his throat, feel the hands holding him down, and he struggled against it, thrashed, tried to heave off the invaders, tried to shake away the memories as it all came crashing down around him in a way he never hoped it would, in a way he deliriously thought it never would.

He heard Steve cry out, distantly, as his jaw clenched without his permission, and then he was being shoved back at the same time he was pulling back, heaving in air, heedless of the sweat and saliva on his chest, sobbing weakly in confusion, halfway here and halfway gone, screams and gunshots and so much _fire_ ratcheting through him at the same time Steve was hysterically asking if he was okay, trying to figure out what was wrong, hands all over him, and JARVIS was speaking but he couldn’t make out the words, lost in a world of his own.

Steve was hysterical when Bruce and Natasha burst in, tears streaming down his face as he tried to get Tony to answer, his hands shaking where he gently had them on Tony’s shoulders. He looked up when they entered, too panicked to be anything but relieved at their appearance, fear and guilt warring with each other in his eyes. “I don’t know what happened, it was fine and then he wasn’t and he’s not answering, I don’t know what to do,” he stammered out, sobbing, looking all of his 25 years while Tony stared dazedly at the wall, making strange little choking noises as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Okay, it’s alright Steve,” Bruce said calmly as he helped Steve up, keeping an eye on Natasha as she gently nudged and prodded Tony to the couch, untying his wrists and going to fetch a blanket to tuck around him. “Tony’s just fine, I promise. What was happening.” He didn’t really want the answer, but professionally, he knew he needed to know what happened to cause Tony’s panic attack.

“I- We were-” Steve only then seemed to notice their nakedness, blush rising bright on his cheeks as another sob escaped him. Natasha took pity on him and handed him a sheet she had stolen from their bedroom, wrapping it around him carefully, taking in the bruising around his now-flaccid penis and getting Bruce’s nod to indicate he had noticed too as Clint stumbled in, taking in the scene before going to sit with Tony, rubbing his hands gently and speaking to him softly.

“It’s alright, Steve, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re both consenting adults. Take your time. What happened?”

“We- I was jealous, because h-he was flirting with th-those guys we were interrogating, so w-we decided to have a little fun with it. We’ve been- been exploring d-dominant and submissive stuff, and I just... It was j-just a blowjob,” he finished, looking a little lost and much smaller than he had any right to look, and Bruce smiled softly at him.

“That’s alright, Steve. Did Tony choke? Did he gag at any time?”

“R-Right before he started panicking, y-yeah, I didn’t even... I didn’t realize. He bit me.” His voice was soft, weak and guilt-wracked. “I’m s-sorry, I never meant to hurt him, I’m s-so sorry.”

“Steve, listen to me,” Natasha said quietly. “Tony is fine. There is nothing physically wrong with him. We all know about his trauma, you included. I bet not being able to breathe triggered a flashback that he never expected. This is not your fault.”

“But you are both smart enough to know that there are certain things you have to do in situations where a sexual partner is tied up and can’t verbally consent to anything,” Bruce reprimanded lightly. “Especially Tony. There should have been a conversation before either of you went into something like that. It could be dangerous.” Steve broke down in more sobs, covering his face, apologies tumbling from his lips. Natasha scowled at Bruce and he frowned back, gesturing for her to go sit with Tony, which she did with a huff. “Steve, you guys need to have talks about this sort of thing before it happens, to prevent situations like this. I am disappointed in Tony. He’s been with enough partners to know that.”

“I k-know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. No one’s mad, and there was no harm done, except to your poor genitals. May I see them?” He waited for Steve to nod hesitantly before he pulled out the med kit under the sink and washed his hands, snapping on some gloves and lifting the sheet to take a look. Steve sniffled pathetically. “Well, the bruising seems to be mainly superficial, and I imagine with your healing abilities it’ll go away quite soon, but there might be pain and soreness before that. I’d go ice it.” Steve looked reluctant, guilt heavy on his shoulders, and Clint stood, clapping him on the shoulder and making him jump.

“C’mon Cap, let’s get dressed and get you some ice and make Tony something to eat, huh? You know he’s always hungry after a panic attack. Maybe something soothing on his throat?” Steve lit up, the chance to take care of his lover making him nod frantically.

“Yes, yeah.”

“Go get dressed in something soft and then meet me in the kitchen then, big guy.”

“Thank you,” Bruce sighed, watching as Steve tripped over his sheet in his haste to find clothes.

“No problem. Go deal with Tony.” He nodded, stripping his gloves off and washing his hands again before taking a seat on the couch on Tony’s other side, sharing a look with Natasha.

Tony was mostly calm again, the screaming and the scent of blood gone for now, and was left with all-encompassing humiliation which made his cheeks burn, tears dripping quietly from his lashes. He looked up at Bruce, barely able to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his throat wrecked, and didn’t that make this even more embarrassing? Bruce shook his head, taking Tony’s hands and rubbing them with his own, not liking how cold his fingers were.

“You know better, Tony,” he repeated.

“I didn’t think something like that would happen.” Bruce sighed and Natasha wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I know. But you guys need to have a conversation about this sort of thing, now. You can’t be tied up with no way to communicate. Even if it’s just something small that you don’t like, it would kill Steve if he didn’t know he made you uncomfortable.” Tony choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, his eyes sparkling with tears he tried desperately to hold in.

“Steve’s not going to want to have sex with me after that! I _bit_ him.”

“Tony, Steve was absolutely devastated by the thought that he might’ve hurt you instead of given you pleasure, not that you had a panic attack because you choked on his dick,” Natasha pointed out bluntly, and Tony couldn’t help but giggle at it, even if he didn’t really feel like being amused. “You guys need to talk, yes, and set some boundaries if you’re going to do things like that.”

“I didn’t know that was going to happen. It got so out of hand, and it was the heat of the moment, and I didn’t want to stop in the middle...”

“Do you think Steve would’ve found you talking about your likes and dislikes unsexy?” Bruce asked quietly, and Tony looked at his knees. “Because you’re wrong. Baring yourself like that to a person shows that you trust them immensely, especially with you, Tony, and I’d imagine Steve would find it incredibly arousing.”

“He gets aroused when someone gives him mission details,” Tony snorted weakly, and Natasha laughed. “I... I just...”

“Tony, we get it. But now it’s happened, and you need to talk to him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. So does he. C’mon, he’s making you dinner, and he’ll be really sad if you don’t show up.” Tony nodded, scrubbing at his face and sniffling a few times before shooting them both a weak smile.

“Thanks, guys. I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.”

“Oh, it was such a tragedy, two hot naked men!” Natasha gasped, swooning against his side, and he burst into laughter.

“Just don’t make me do it again,” Bruce deadpanned, and Tony nodded.

“I’ll try not to.”

“I’m sorry,” he said later, after he and Steve were wrapped up in the dark in their room, both shaken and clinging to each other, his throat still rough but soothed somewhat by the food Steve had prepared for him. “I didn’t mean for things to go like that.”

“I never should’ve shoved you,” Steve whispered, sounding close to tears. “I didn’t even think. I didn’t realize that... That you being tied up and unable to talk was dangerous.”

“I know, I don’t blame you. That’s my fault. I have the experience, I should’ve talked with you more clearly about what I liked and disliked. But I can tell you now, if you ever want to give it another go?” Steve lit up, his eyes hopeful and wide in the dark.

“Yes?”

“I like... God, do I like being tied up. That’s good. But we should figure out some hand signals for when I’m tied up, so we can do check-ins.”

“Right, check-ins.”

“Yeah, like red, green, yellow, whatever we want to do, and then hand signals if I can’t talk. And we should come up with safe words, for if either one of us is uncomfortable.”

“Okay. Mine can be Bucky. Nothing will turn me off faster than that.” Tony giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his nose, gratified when it made him smile.

“I don’t do... I don’t like it when I can’t breathe, you know? And the... derogatory. I prefer praises, not, not humiliation.”

“Okay, I can do that, gorgeous.” Tony blushed, laughing slightly.

“I liked the man-handling.”

“Good, I like man-handling you,” Steve laughed with a smile, and Tony grinned back.

“Obviously we’re going to have to have more conversations, probably have to plan scenes instead of doing spontaneous things like earlier, but... yeah. What about you?”

“I love everything you do. I mean, I’m still exploring, so I don’t really know what I like yet, but so far... I love having you on your knees. At my mercy. Tied up and twitching for it.” Steve smiled, predatory, and Tony felt himself twitch with interest, heat gathering in his groin.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But enough of that for now. Scary things like that can be dealt with in the morning.”

“Oh?”

“Right now, I want to give you something you missed out on earlier.”

Tony watched, confused, as Steve slid under the covers, towards the end of the bed, and gasped when he felt his fingers on his hips, tracing patterns and stars on the soft skin there.

“Oh!”

“You can talk all you want, now, sweet thing,” Steve breathed against the crease of his thigh, and his whole body shuddered, his arousal surging back with a vengeance as goosebumps raised against his skin, fists curling tight in the sheets.

“Oh God, Steve, what are you doing to me?”

“Nothing you don’t want,” he heard earnestly, and could imagine the look on Steve’s face before he felt the kitten-licks pressed against his tip, making his back arch weakly and a soft keening sound emerge from his chest. “That’s right, Tony. You make such beautiful sounds, let me hear them.”

And then he was enveloped by wet heat, his eyes rolling back and his head pressing into the pillow as Steve hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to flick at the sensitive spot right under his head, groaning loudly in the stillness of the room at the obscenely wet noises emerging from under the covers. Steve bobbed his head, setting a slow but even pace, one hand rubbing what he couldn’t swallow and the other fondling his balls gently, pressing against his perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside, and he nearly lost it right there, one leg bending up to curl his toes in the sheets and the other stretching outward for more access, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was slow and sweet like honey but no less exhilarating than the forcefulness from the morning, and he sobbed weakly with pleasure.

“Check-in?” Steve asked softly, an edge of worry to his voice, after he popped off Tony audibly.

“Green, good, so fucking good, Steve, please don’t stop,” he babbled, a moan punched out of him as Steve dove back in, his lips and mouth magic, heat building and a need for release. It was slow and easy love making, burning quiet like a fireplace and it almost made Tony want to cry with the beauty of it, with the anticipation of it, with the mind-numbing, toe-curling, breath-taking care of it. “Please please please, Steve, don’t stop, God, it’s so good, you’re so good, the things you do with your mouth are just sinful, God, God, _God!_ ”

He whimpered as Steve traced a hand up his leg, pressed searing wet kisses to his stomach when he came up for air, coaxed him and prodded him and stoked his fire slowly, a build so gradual he almost didn’t notice until he was already falling over the edge, keening his name like a prayer, whimpering out an apology when Steve emerged from the covers and spat into a tissue.

“It’s okay, Tony. I had time to pull back. I don’t mind, I just don’t like swallowing.” Tony smiled at him lazily, grinning as he cleaned him up and pulled him close, wrapping him in warmth. “How was that?”

“So fucking good,” he slurred, pressing soft kisses to his neck. “God, I’ve never... I’ve never been taken care of like that before.”

“I’ll always take care of you, Tony, even if I mess up sometimes.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
